


To Escape The Oblivion

by IAmMistake



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Azazel's husband is Janos, Because I love chess, Charles has a son, Charles is a good father, Cherik Big Bang, Chess, Drama, Erik Lehnsherr Has a Crush, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Old Friends, Old Friends to Lovers, Prison, Sean Cassidy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMistake/pseuds/IAmMistake
Summary: Oblivion Security Prison is a place that you can't escape from.When Charles Xavier is sentenced to spend the rest of his life on the Prison of the Forgotten because of a crime he didn't commit, he gives up every hope of freedom and happiness.That is until the legal guardian of his son, David, dies. And his son is given to the only family he unfortunately has left; Charles's stepbrother, Cain Marko.Charles, knowing Cain's great hatred for him, knows that David is in trouble.Now, he is determined to do everything to rescue his son. And his old friend, Erik Lehnsherr, is determined to help him. Even if that means trying to escape from the unbreakable Oblivion Security Prison with a small, but powerful, group of prisoners.
Relationships: David Haller & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: 2020 Cherik Bang





	To Escape The Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my natural language, but I think I did it well. (I want to think that heh) 
> 
> I really hope this is fine. Oh god.
> 
> Link to the art of this work --> (See the ¨End Notes¨)

“This court finds the accused, Charles Francis Xavier, guilty of the murder of his ex-wife, Gabrielle Haller, and sentences him to life imprisonment at Oblivion Security Prison.”

Those words echoed in Charles's head, as the policemen approached to take him to prison where he would serve his eternal sentence.

His heart was beating fast, his pupils widened with fear, he turned back, as he watched Raven hug David tightly, both crying regretfully.

_ “No _ .” Xavier thought, “ _ I can't leave my son _ .”

He wanted to say something to defend himself but no word came out of his mouth.

“Dad, don’t let them take you away from me!” David screamed, as his aunt held him in his arms, trying to calm him down, “Daddy, come back please! Don’t leave me!”

He watched as Raven stroked the boy's face, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. Charles gathered his strength and spoke as loud as he could.

“ Everything will be fine, son! It’s a promise! ”

The boy nodded weakly, trying to believe in his father's words.

One of the guards escorting him leaned down to whisper to him.

“How cute, but it is bad to lie to children.”

He glared at the man, but knew he was right. He wouldn’t be able to escape from that prison.

**_“Prisoner Charles Xavier's 00 hours and 05 minute(s) at Oblivion Security Prison”_ **

The first thing that surprised him about the prison was that almost all the place was fully automated.

“Leave all your belongings here, take off your clothes except for your underwear and prepare for disinfection, soon you will be given your new clothes and your prisoner cell will be indicated”

Charles looked at the guard, whose badge said Sean Cassidy, he was young and somewhat cheerful, he didn't seem like a bad guy, so Xavier did what he was told quickly.

As he was escorted, he could see the doctor, there was some amusement in his eyes, as if he enjoyed the fact that Charles would have to spend the rest of his life there.

“His name is Nathaniel Essex, but everyone calls him Mister Sinister.” Sean whispered. “He's not a bad guy, just a little crazy. You will get used to him and his strange ways of behaving.”

The new prisoner nodded, taking in the information provided.

He could see two men in uniform as engineers or technicians, both were reviewing a machine with great interest.

“They are the technician William Stryker and the engineer Hank Mccoy, both of them are in charge of reviewing the code and operation of Nimrod.” Charles looked questioningly at the guard. “Nimrod is the artificial intelligence that controls the place.”

One part of Charles doubted if Sean could keep his prison guard position for long, he seemed too friendly for that job, but his other part was very glad that he was not a violent guy.

“I shouldn't be talking to you.” Sean whispered. “It's against protocol but you seem kind to me, there aren't many people like that in this prison.”

“Thank you for that.” Charles smiled a little bit. “You seem very kind too”

Sean smiled a little bit and nodded before motioning for Charles to go into those strange showers where he was dipped in disinfectant, Sean gave him time to change into that gray suit that had the number ¨0252¨. One of the sleeves of the suit had a small kind of screen, like a watch.

“Now you are one more of the prisoners, your cell is in zone C and is number ninety-three. You will meet your cellmate at night, and please Mister Xavier, be very careful, we don't want to remove another corpse this week.”

Charles swallowed, trying to mentalize himself to start this new and horrible life.

**_“Prisoner Charles Xavier's 00 hours and 21 minute(s) at Oblivion Security Prison”_ **

The prisoners were on their hour of rest, some were forming small groups as they fed on that strange mash and pure water.

Charles entered the courtyard, trying to go unnoticed, but failing in the attempt. The eyes of the inmates fell on him, Xavier guessed that it was due to the fact that they didn’t see many new faces around.

He looked at as many as he could, straightened up, and put on a mental mask to show confidence. He tried to use his skills of, what people called, ¨ _ mentalism _ ¨.

Xavier fixed his gaze on a small group of people on his right, seeing their posture and their strange faces, he was very sure that there were murderers, rapists, kidnappers and even some gangsters, a slight chill ran through his spine, trying not to judge them immediately despite the fact that his mind knew that he was not wrong, that his strange ability to read people was correct, that joining them was dangerous.

He turned to look at the center.

That group was made up of people who seemed less threatening, perhaps some thieves, corrupt politicians, swindlers and hackers. They weren't as bad as the first group, but it could surely be dangerous to hang out with them.

Looking to the left he was quite surprised, he could see that it was a strange mixture of people, yes, maybe some killers but they all seemed to be living normally. His instincts told him that it was safer to be with them than to exclude himself.

Charles walked determinedly towards the group on the left, trusting that his ability would not fail him.

When he got there he hesitated to take a seat, but, looking at the kind face of a boy with silver hair, he decided to take the risk.

He looked at the faces of the inmates around him, took a deep breath to introduce himself, but interrupted his action when a familiar face appeared near his vision.

“Are you Erik Lehnsherr?” Charles looked at the man, trying to guess if his deduction was correct. “Pardon me if I'm confusing you, you look very much like an old friend of mine.”

Xavier felt those gray blue eyes scrutinize his face, the man tried to find some sign that indicated if he could trust the new one or not.

Suddenly, the recognition was palpable on his face.

“Charles, mein gott, what are  _ you _ doing in this prison?”

The British man smiled, forgetting for a moment that he was in a maximum security prison, his mind brought him back to his youth, a time when he was an exchange student at an American High School - on his father's orders, so that he would learn more about the country where the Xavier Corporation would extend-. He remembered clearly the times when he used to run away at night from his room with his roommate, a young german student who had a scholarship, he used to run away with Erik Magnus Lehnsherr.

It also came to his mind how one day his great friend disappeared, without leaving any trace.

Charles still looked flabbergasted, even as Erik lightly shoved the partner off his side to make room for Xavier on the bench.

“I can't believe you're in Oblivion Security Prison. Will you explain what happened, Charles?”

The other prisoners in Erik's small group moved closer, as if to hear a good story with the potential to entertain them.

“Don't expect me to tell you about my life, I think you should speak first, Erik.” Charles's voice denoted seriousness and some pain when he said. “You  _ owe _ me an explanation.”

The Jew seemed ready to argue but Charles wouldn’t let him speak.

“Don’t you dare telling me that it didn’t happen anything!” He took a breath of air, trying to relax. “You disappeared without leaving any trace, you left me alone and the other students bothered me, there were no longer  _ two immigrants _ , it was just one, I was alone! And I thought we were friends, but you left without saying anything.”

“This seems like it will be dramatic.” Said one of the men, smiling a little bit. “What's next? Will you slap Lehnsherr and yell  _ You abandoned me _ ? I would pay to see that.”

The Brit looked closely at the man who had spoken, strangely shaped black hair, blue eyes. There were some scars on his arms, on his neck, probably he had more on his legs too. His hands were rough and his small smile was so cocky that Charles felt the need to erase it.

“You are lying; you wouldn't pay to watch drama.” Charles sits down in his seat, without stopping watching him. “You don't like those kinds of situations because they make you remember painful moments, it is worth saying dramatic, of your life.” 

The man's smile began to fade.

“I think it is due to the death of people you knew.” Xavier observed how that man tensed. “Probably some relatives, I also think that you fought in some wars or armed conflicts, you saw a lot of death and destruction, and that filled you with rage because you understood that wars are a massacre between people who don’t know each other for the profit of people who know each other but who don’t have the courage to massacre each other. Am I right?”

The group was completely silent for a few moments, the inmates looking attentively at Charles and that other man, waiting for either of them to react.

The man was no longer smiling, but Charles couldn't control his mouth and took up the word.

“You look rough and act like a bad boy, but inside you are hurt, you have a lot of accumulated suffering, I feel that you are drowning in self-pity.” The man snorted annoyed, but Charles continued. “Still, I know that you can be a great man, you are brave and loyal, you would give your life for the people you care about since you could not bear to lose more people.”

The man got up threateningly, but he didn’t attack the new prisoner, instead he left the place quickly. The other groups looked at them with interest, trying to guess what the new one had done.

The boy who had encouraged Charles to approach them, the one with the coloured hair, whistled, trying to break the tension.

“That was very interesting and a little bit scary, but I'm going to talk to Logan, before that old man gets in trouble with Nimrod for property destruction or something.” He smiled as he got up. “Before I forgot, my name is Peter. See you later, new boy!”

Charles smiled as he watched the boy go yelling “James! James! I'm talking to you damn it! Logan! C’mon, don't be childish!”

When Peter disappeared through the corridors of the prison, being watched by drones -which Charles assumed were an extension of that artificial intelligence-, Erik touched his old friend's shoulder, trying to regain his attention.

“How did you do that?” Lehnsherr seemed really surprised. “The last time we spoke you weren't that good at reading people.”

“The last time we spoke was sixteen years ago, Erik. I've changed quite a bit since then.”

The two men exchanged glances for a few seconds before being interrupted.

“Hey buddy, what you did was great. My name is Armando, but they call me Darwin, they put me in jail for being a swindler, not a big deal. Who are you? Do you have any kind of power?”

Charles turned to look at the dark-haired boy, smiling slightly.

“I don’t have any kind of power or mutation, I am a simple human being, although I admit to being more perceptive than other people. And my name is Charles Xavier.”

“Are you a Xavier?” Said a boy with blond hair. “Do you own the Xavier Corporation?”

The Brit nodded, somewhat disgusted to hear the name of the large family business.

“That's right, my sister and I are the owners, although it was always my dream to be a teacher, my parents would never accept it. What's your name?”

The blonde looked at him with some suspicion before sighing and trying to relax.

“Alex Summers, I'm here for being part of a gang.”

Charles nodded and, knowing that Alex didn't want to talk about that part of his life that had made him end up in that filthy jail, turned to look at another of the prisoners who were in the group, one who had a scar across his right eye, Xavier opened his mouth to speak to him but was interrupted when Erik tugged on his arm, drawing his attention again.

“What do you want, Lehnsherr? Can’t you see that I’m trying to socialize with your group because they don’t look as psycho as the other groups.”

“Can we talk? It is important, I promise. And you can socialize later.”

“Yes, we can talk, and then you will explain to me how this place works, because I don’t want to get lost.”

Erik nodded before sitting up and motioning for Charles to follow him.

Both of them moved away from the tables where their small group was gathering, apparently they had moved far enough because the drones of Nimrod quickly followed them.

“Speak, Erik. What do you want?”

“First you have to explain why you are here. What happened?”

Charles looked at him a little annoyed, he felt that the German should answer his questions first.

“I understand what you're doing.” Erik sighed. “How childish you are, but you win.”

Charles raised one eyebrow, waiting for the Jew to continue.

“Yes, you're right, I disappeared and that was wrong. But I couldn't tell you anything because I would have put you in danger, Charles. You have to understand that.”

Erik's face showed sincerity, but Charles was not satisfied, that answer had not been clear enough.

“Tell me why you left.”

The older one looked somewhat tense when his resistance gave way.

“My mother was kidnapped, raped and killed by a damn millionaire.”

Those words shocked the Briton, he tried to take a deep breath as a tear ran down his cheek.

“Oh dear! That is horrible, Erik. I am so sorry.”

The older one breathed slowly, probably trying to put his thoughts in order, burying those memories deep in his mind.

“When I heard the news I left my studies behind and went back to Germany with my father, we supported each other, and promised that we would take revenge on that man who took her from us.”

The German's face showed anger and sadness mixed. Charles thought about it for a moment before venturing to say.

“I guess you did it. Am I right? That is why you are here, you murdered a billionaire.”

“My father passed away before we made it. But, I managed to avenge my beloved mother.”

Saying that made Erik's face show something like peace, or satisfaction.

“…Well I guess it's my turn.” Charles smirked. “Believe me when I say I'm here by mistake...They put me here for murdering my ex-wife, but Erik, I swear I didn't kill her. I would never do it.”

Erik's confusion was palpable, but he nodded, trusting Xavier's words.

“I trust you, old friend. But, could you explain yourself better?”

“I don't even know what happened, I entered the court ready to defend myself and show my innocence, I had good alibis, I had no reason to commit that crime and I hired a good lawyer but nothing worked. I knew the judge would send me to prison. I knew it from the moment I entered that place, it was written in his gaze. As if he wasn't even going to hear what I would say.”

Xavier looked really upset.

“Sounds like he was a corrupt judge; someone must have framed you.”

“If someone did what you say, they should have been a powerful person.”

“Can't you think of someone who wants to hurt you?”

Charles seemed to think about it for a while, then shrugged.

“Xavier Corporation has some rivals, but I don't remember anyone taking it personally.” Looks at him with some hope. “Erik... You have to help me get out of here, my family needs me and I am innocent.”

“I’m sorry Charles. There is no escape from hell. And we are indeed, in hell.”

Erik knew that with those words he broke the hopes of his old friend, but he had to be realistic. They were silent for a few seconds until Erik looked at the large clock that was on one of the walls of the patio, it was not long before the break ended.

“Come with me Charles, I will introduce you to the rest of the group and we will tell you about the workshops and the obligatory prison work.”

They walked together, approaching the others. Charles tried to smile, holding on to something positive because he didn't want to admit that being in prison and away from his family broke him up inside.

“Maybe we can play chess sometime, like in the old days, remember?”

Erik looked at Charles doubtfully, but nodded, trying to cheer him up with that.

**_“Prisoner Charles Xavier's 48 hours and 15 minute(s) at Oblivion Security Prison”_ **

_ “Visiting time has started. If you see your number on the screen, go to the visiting room immediately” _

Charles's heart began to pound, hoping that he could see his sister and son, hug them and ask them how they are, perhaps tell them about what he has been living in prison and reaffirm that he did not commit that crime.

Seeing the number "0252" on the screen of one of the robots, he got up from the floor and stretched his knees a bit, then ran after Alex, who had also been called for visits.

“This place is truly huge; do you know it completely?”

“Of course not, Charles, it is impossible, the only being who knows the whole complex and is here is Nimrod. Nobody else.”

The Brit nodded, trying to calm himself, but he couldn't control his enthusiasm.

“Who is going to visit you?”

“My brother Scott, he wants to know how I am doing and I want to know how he is doing in his work.” Summers looked at Charles with something similar to sadness in his eyes. “Hey, don't get too excited, the visits are...they are not what you think.”

Xavier was going to ask what he meant, but the group of prisoners had already arrived at the place where they would see their families or friends.

The big smile on his lips was erased when he didn't see anyone at the scene, there were just more stupid drones.

“What? What is this?”

“I told you they are not as you thought. Dude, this is a maximum security prison, they would never let strangers enter the place.”

Charles seemed about to complain, but when he saw the rest of the men line up, somewhat apart and each in front of a drone, he did the same.

Those machines ran a scanner and then some glass came down from the ceiling, isolating the noise from the others and giving them some privacy.

Charles was somewhat confused, but he didn't have time to ask Alex what was going on, because a hologram was projected from his drone.

If Xavier said he didn't shed any tears when he saw Raven and David, he would be lying.

“Dad!” The boy smiled excitedly when he saw his father. “I miss you so much!”

“Brother!” The sigh of relief of the woman managed to calm Charles. “I’m so glad you are alright! I thought you might have been hurt by one of the prisoners. We were so scared.”

"Don't worry Raven" The British smiled. “Everything has been fine so far. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Father." David looked so sad, it breaks his father's heart. “Dad, I really love Aunt Raven but I want you here with me. I need you”

Charles bit his lip, trying not to cry, and smiled slightly. 

“And I need you… But we better use the time we have now. So, David, tell me. How are you doing in school?"

**_“Prisoner Charles Xavier's 120 hours and 15 minute(s) at Oblivion Security Prison”_ **

“What are you drawing, Azazel?”

“I'm drawing something for my husband. He always liked how I did my portraits.” Smiles with some nostalgia. “In addition, once a month, Nimrod allows us to send and receive a small gift from outside, if I remember correctly, next week we can send it.”

Charles was quite surprised because none of his other companions had told him that detail.

“Oh, true! I had forgotten about that.” Peter said, looking disappointed with himself. “I didn't speak to my mom or sister for a while, so I completely forgot about the packages, although I hope to speak to them on Monday.”

“I want to do that too; I want to send something to my family. Azazel, do you have more bond paper and another pencil?”

“I'm sorry to say no, and we can't go back to the workshop because after the break we have to go to the laundry and work, if we run away Nimrod will send us to the punishment area.”

Erik looked at Charles, he did not like to see how sad he was, the next art workshop would be on Tuesday, which meant that he could not send a gift to his family.

But Lehnsherr knew that most bots were being checked every Friday by the prison engineer and technician. Which meant that that day, there were fewer bots than the rest of the week.

“We can try something, but I don't know if it's a good idea.” Charles looked at him doubtfully but interested. “If you are willing to take risks, then we can try to get to the workshop without the cameras looking at us.”

“Oh no, Lehnsherr, you won't be serious.” Logan looked at the German with suspicion, while eating the dessert that day they had given. “Last time it didn't go well.”

That seemed to thrill Peter and Charles.

“What do you have in mind, Erik?” The Briton smiled. “I’ll sign up, like in our old days.”

“Good.” Said Erik. “And it's fine if you don't want to go, Logan. Charles and I will go.”

The Canadian man nodded earnestly, he really wouldn't risk himself for simple sheets and pencils.

“Hey!” Peter said. “I also want to go and I think others would want to join the chaos too.”

“Peter.” Said Alex, who also wanted to participate but was trying to be logical. “You know well that the less people go there is a greater probability of success.”

“I have an idea to help you without leaving this patio.” Darwin's smile was not normal. “We will give you a few minutes of distraction, you will have to go and come back very quickly. Okay?”

Both men nodded, preparing for what was to come.

“When I tell you to run, you do it, facing the hall, I will go behind you.” Erik said confidently. “Don’t worry, I will cover you from the blows they will try to give us.”

“What blows?”

“You showed us your mind tricks, Xavier.” Logan said. “Now we will show you our tricks with our fists.”

Charles smiled, perhaps too excited for him to be healthy.

The Canadian rose from his seat and approached the "side of the murderers," according to Charles. His fists were closed and his face was serious, the rest of his group looked at him with amusement while Xavier looked at him in amazement.

“Hey Victor!” The aforementioned turned to see Logan, remarkably upset. “I want you to pay me what you owe me!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Victor Creed looked really confused, although he was still upset. “Go away, you damn bastard!”

Logan turned to look at his table and smiled fiercely, then grabbed his opponent's metal tray and stamped it on his face.

That action was more than enough to create chaos in the place.

“Now Charles!” Erik yelled. “Run!”

It was not necessary for his friend to repeat it, Charles ran as fast as he could, he saw people around him throwing things at each other, yelling insults and hitting each other hard. He was sure he had seen Darwin, Alex and Peter joining forces against everyone who approached them, they seemed to be enjoying the chaos. Before reaching the hall, he could see that Azazel was still drawing in his place, as if the conflict had nothing to do with him, he was a little surprised to notice that no one approached him, they seemed to be very afraid of him.

He paused for a moment, hidden behind a wall, while waiting for Erik to catch up with him, he could see all the available drones approaching to stop the conflict.

His heart was beating fast with adrenaline, but none of those machines saw him. Lehnsherr came running and motioned for Charles to follow him.

The corridors were a real mess, it took a few minutes to arrive at the workshop they wanted, thanks to heaven that the materials they needed were in sight.

Charles grabbed several bond sheets, a pencil, and a chopper. He turned, smiling victoriously, until he noticed the small bruise on the German's face.

“Erik, what happened?” His voice denoted sincere concern. “Does it hurt?”

“It’s alright. It was just a little hit, don't worry.” He smiles slightly. “At least we did it without Nimrod seeing us. Now we have to leave before the drones return to their positions, and I don't want Logan to be put in a punishment cell.”

They walked in silence, as close to the wall as they could, Charles's heart was beating fast, this was the most exciting thing he had done in years, although he longed for his quiet life with his son and sister.

He opened his mouth to speak, probably to tell some joke or past anecdote, but couldn’t say anything when he crashed into Erik.

“Hey, why don't you keep walking?”

“Y-you shouldn't be here.”

Hearing that voice made Charles jump and look out at the other.

“Oh! You are Nimrod's engineer.” Xavier stood in front of Erik, who was tense, probably thinking of some way to save them from punishment. “Your name is Hank, right?”

“You shouldn’t be here. I have to inform Nimrod.” Hank's face looked serious, but there was a bit of doubt in his voice. “I'm sorry, but I must follow the protocol.”

Charles held up the sheets of paper in his hands.

“Look Hank, we are totally harmless, yes, we slipped away while the chaos broke out, but we only stole some sheets and pencils to draw something and write a simple letter. I assure you, we are not going to try to kill anyone with this.”

The engineer Hank looked at them suspiciously, he was very afraid of the prisoner Lehnsherr, but the inmate Xavier did not seem very dangerous. Also, killing someone with sheets of paper and pencils didn't seem very smart.

"I should follow the protocols ... but I'm ... I'm going to trust you."

Charles's gentle smile made Hank believe he had made the right decision, letting them go smoothly.

**_“Prisoner Charles Xavier's 154 hours and 01 minute(s) at Oblivion Security Prison”_ **

The bed really wasn't comfortable, but Charles already knew that, after all, he had already been there for 6 days.

He tried to rest, but he couldn’t, he knew that he had to do it because the next day they had physical education workshops and several hours of work in the laundry room and then went to the craft workshop and worked until creating something that Nimrod considers suitable to sell -and that Artificial Intelligence was a good art critic.

He sighed, as he longed to have tea in the afternoon. Hug his sister. Cover his child and tell him a story.

Oh, how he missed freedom.

“Are you asleep, Peter?”

“No I'm not.”

Xavier turned to look at the boy, realizing with surprise that he was already watching him.

“You know, Pet? We don't talk much, but you seem like a good person to me.”

“I like you Charles too. You are great, although what you said to Logan the first day left me somewhat scared.” He laughed when he confessed that. “I was afraid that you could read minds or see people's souls.”

Charles laughed at that statement.

“Well, you flatter me but I'm afraid I don't have any mutation or super power.”

“A pity, we could escape if you had that mutation, with manipulating the guard, to let us flee, and the technician and the engineer, to shut Nimrod off for a few hours, we could leave and disappear from this hell.”

They were silent for a few moments, as if they were imagining a reality in which they could escape.

“Since I don't want to lose myself in fantasies of running away from prison, let's talk about something else.”

Charles nodded, agreeing to someone else's request because he didn't want to lose himself in his imagination either.

“How much time do you have left?”

“I have about 105120 hours, approximately.”

Charles looked at him in shock. “You really are good with math.” Xavier smiled, still surprised. “So 12 years.”

“Yes, a lot of time, but at least it's not for life.”

Charles's smile slowly faded, only then did Peter recall the Briton's sentence.

“Oh I'm sorry. It was not my intention...”

“It’s okay, I understand. Nothing happened.”

They were silent, but neither of them wanted to sleep yet. Charles closed his eyes.

“Peter...” Charles’s voice was soft. “Have you thought about what you will do when you go out?”

“I really don't know. And that terrifies me.” Peter looked nostalgic. “I'm going to leave here at the age of 32, without having the necessary studies to practice a profession. I don't know how I am going to help my family and I am afraid I will be a burden to them.”

Hearing the younger man's broken voice made Charles feel bad.

“Hey, you seem to be good and fast with math, I can teach you what Xavier Corp. asks for its employees. I know that I am not offering much, but it is the only thing I can do.”

Charles heard Peter get up from his uncomfortable bed and quickly approach him and crouch down beside him.

“Would you do that for me? Would you teach me to enter your Corporation to work?”

“W-well, I will teach you with pleasure, but it will not depend on me that you enter, you will have to impress Raven.”

“Thank you very much Charles! You are amazing!”

The silver-haired young man smiled cheerfully and returned to his bed.

“This talk has really encouraged me, even left me somewhat tired.” He yawned. “Now I understand all those times, years ago, when Erik said that we would really like you if we got to know you.” He closed his eyes. “Lehnsherr was not lying, you are a nice guy.”

Charles couldn't help but think that Erik had told his friends about him. He felt warmth on his chest and a smiling smile took over his lips, like when he was a teenager and had the German as a roommate.

_ Erik talked about me. He never forgot me. He told them. _

With those thoughts, Charles was able to rest like a baby.

**_“Prisoner Charles Xavier's 215 hours and 55 minute(s) at Oblivion Security Prison”_ **

Waiting for the day of "visits" became more and more irritating for Charles.

The only things that kept him sane were the breaks with his small group of friends –he didn't know if they considered him their friend but he didn't care–, the stories that each one told the others, the "mental chess" that he played with Erik –as there was no board they had to be creative–, and the painting, reading and writing workshops.

Charles sighed with regret, knowing that there were still a few more minutes before he could see his family through holograms.

“King to G3.” Erik smirked. “Checkmate.”

“The ´kiss of the death´? It's not fair, Lehnsherr, I was distracted.”

“I know, but I won anyway.” He laughed happily before he got serious. “Hey, calm down, in less than 5 minutes and you can talk to them, everything will be fine.”

“I have a bad feeling, Erik. I feel like something is going to happen.” He took a bite off the apple in his hands. “I'm worried sick.”

“I don't think it's anything, maybe you're going to get the flu or something like that, but it shouldn't be really important.”

Charles smiled slightly, grateful to his old friend because he was, clearly, trying to cheer him up.

“Look, they are already calling.” He pats him on the back. “Go and say hi for me.”

“I’ll do it.”

Charles followed Peter, Alex, and Azazel. The 4 were whispering to each other. Although Xavier had a smile on his lips he couldn't help but feel that something would go wrong.

They entered the room, separated as always, eagerly waiting for the drones to project the holograms.

The projected image was nothing like what was expected; before his eyes appeared the image of David, whimpering loudly, he didn't even have time to say anything before a man pushed him out of the projection.

“Who are you?!” Charles demanded the answer, totally outraged, he wanted to see his son and his sister, not someone unknown. “What did you do to my family?!”

And when he finally saw the man's face, he couldn't believe it.

Cain Marko, his stepbrother, was there, grinning widely, as if he was so ridiculously happy or satisfied.

“By the expression on your face I know you recognized me, Charles.”

“Cain… What have you done?” He was afraid of whatever his stepbrother did. “Where is Raven!? What did you do to my David!?”

Marko spread his smile, in an almost grotesque way, then grabbed a document and read it.

“… Due to the recent suicide of Raven Xavier, minor David Xavier's legal guardian, it has been decided that guardianship passes to the next living relative; Mr. Cain Marko... "

Charles's eyes filled with tears. Raven… she would never have committed suicide. It had to be a lie.

His stepbrother had always made their lives miserable.

And now he was in charge of David.

No. His son couldn't stay with that man. He couldn't allow it.

“I told you long ago, brother. You couldn't get rid of me so easily. Enjoy your life in prison, I will take good care of your son.”

"Father!!!"

And with tha t last sob from David, the transmission was cut off, fragmenting Charles's heart.

**_“Prisoner Charles Xavier's 576 hours and 13 minute(s) at Oblivion Security Prison”_ **

Charles looked destroyed, radiating pain and despair.

He was too self-absorbed, so much so that he constantly got into fights even though he didn't even want to be part of them, if he was grateful that his group saved him from being beaten to death by other inmates he didn't show it.

Xavier seemed to have given up, it seemed that the news had definitely defeated him.

He had lost to his stepbrother.

They were on break, Charles was away from his group, sitting on the floor, playing with his food without actually eating it.

Erik sighed in frustration, he could see that the Brit looked sick, and he feared for his health. But he knew Charles was stubborn and he doubted he could support him in this situation.

“Hey man, you have to help him, the poor man is dying inside, he really needs you now.”

“Peter, that’s easy to say, but not to do. I don't know how to support him.”

“Just go there and sit next to him, that's very helpful even if you don't believe it.” Logan advised. “Now move your ass or I'll move you.”

Erik tried to smile, but couldn't, anyway he got up and walked slowly to his friend. He hesitated a little but ended up sitting next to him.

“Charles?”

The Briton turned his gaze towards him, his eyes showed regret and the question  _ "what do you need, Erik?" _

“I need you to eat, Charles. It's not good hurting yourself like that. You are killing yourself."

“I died the same day they put me in this prison, Erik. And there is nothing you can do to save me. "

They fell silent, Lehnsherr musing, trying to say something to cheer him up, or maybe he would have to force him to eat, although that didn't sound good at all.

"Charles ..." The Jew sighed, he was already regretting what he was going to say. “I will get you out of Oblivion prison. I will do it."

“Don't lie, Erik. You said yourself that there is no escape from this place, we are condemned to oblivion. "

“If we plan it well, we have a small chance of succeeding. Don't you prefer to risk everything? Or you will just stay here, suffering and doing nothing, when David is outside. Probably waiting for your help."

Lehnsherr knew that bringing the child into the conversation was dangerous, his friend could take it as a personal offense and send him to hell.

Fortunately, Charles didn’t react badly.

He looked at him questioningly, as if trying to see what plans were being created in his mind, to finally draw a small smile and let a spark of emotion appear in his eyes.

"Count on me, friend. I will do whatever it takes "

**_“Prisoner Charles Xavier's 720 hours and 02 minute(s) at Oblivion Security Prison”_ **

A month had already passed since his arrival at the prison. Under normal circumstances he would have gone mad by now, but there was no time for madness while they were perfecting his escape details.

Everything had to be perfect, and if they were successful, they would taste freedom pretty soon.

Charles walked through the cells of the west wing of the prison. Calm, paused, trying to evacuate as the rest of the prisoners, to the center of the building. 

The smoke could be seen from the inside, the fire alarms screamed like lost souls in hell, and the prisoners glanced from their shoulders -not so discreetly, mind you- to get even the smallest chance at escape. 

That idea came from Hank. 

Surprisingly enough, the moment he discovered the discarded notes from the group -with invisible ink made from lemon all over them-notes containing every detail of the plan, every map, everything, he decided to take part in their escape. 

“There are innocent people here, who are charged without guilt” He whispered. “If I can help at least one of those people to get out of this shithole, I'll do my best” Then, he glanced at Charles. “I know you are one of those people, so tell me what I should do.” 

The rest was history, out of an action film. The bombs were designed by him, nothing fancy, nor with enough force to actually cause a significant damage to the building. Not that it was possible, anyway.

But the little artifacts were enough to cause a commotion. An opportunity, a gap in the system. 

Because, whilst the robots were guarding against the most obvious escape routes, the group was making their way to the Oblivion Zone. Ironically. 

A gap, a safe space for a limited but enough time to get and escape. Charles walked composedly, followed the lead, made himself unnoticed. Until he saw his chance. 

He got separated from his group as one of the inmates started a fight in the middle of the hall, thus receiving full attention from the guards. He retraced his steps, took a turn, and walked away. Slowly, but his heart was pounding. 

For a few seconds, long and endless seconds, while making sure no one was following him, the only thing he could hear was the echo of his steps and his heart throbbing in his ears like a hammer.

Until he saw it, the door to the stairs, the first door to freedom. 

He took the little taser, it was not bigger than his thumb, and managed to open the security coded door. It led to another hall, to an elevator, to another door to the left. Until he reached the last floor. No bots were seen. All the robots were trying to control the hell up above.

The uneasy feeling in his chest was still there. It would remain until he got out of the goddamned prison, or if he died, too. Whatever happens first. 

The Oblivion zone was nothing more than an old administration room, full of archives and data stuffed into tons of dusted files, abandoned due to the technology implemented to the establishment. He saw Erik there, and ran to hug him. The ache in his chest didn’t dissipate, if anything, it only increased, the anxiety was still there, but he felt better knowing that he was facing this with someone special to him. 

“Did anyone follow you?” Charles asked, the room was dark, but the little beeping machine on the corner of the room made him feel safe. He owed his life to Hank, really. 

“If I’d have been followed, I wouldn’t be here at all, I don’t want to compromise us like that. Especially you” Erik smiled, even if it was too dark to see his smile. “I just hope everyone makes it in time.” 

A few more minutes passed. No one was coming. Charles leaned against the wall, very carefully.

"Erik..."

"Yes, Charles? What's going on?"

"What will you do if we get out? I mean... You've already avenged your mother. What else do you want to achieve? "

Lehnsherr turned his gaze to his opposite, despite not being able to see him.

"Nothing. I have nothing in mind. " He sighed wearily. "Maybe I will go get some good German beer and meditate at the bar."

"Erik, you are not being serious." Xavier reproached him. "You have to have some plan."

“Yes, my big plan is to go to the bar, like I told you. I am being very serious."

Charles laughed slightly, but then he became serious again, he had interpreted his words very well, he knew that behind that joke was confusion and regret. Erik had no motivation beyond the escape.

“... Maybe you could stay a while with me and David. You know? Reflect there, in the safety of my home, instead of a seedy bar. Plus, I have good drinks, if that's what you're looking for.”

Erik raised one of his eyebrows, surprised and doubtful.

"Would you let me stay at your home?"

“Erik, you are part of my family… You have always been. And the family is welcomed into our home with open arms and a heart ready to love.”

The Jew was silently grateful that Charles couldn't see his face, because a few tears escaped him, he cleared his throat, feeling his chest filled with a warmth he hadn't enjoyed in a long time.

"Are you alright, Erik?."

"Yes, yes I am..."

Actually, he was not, those sincere words of Charles have reached the bottom of his heart. Xavier seemed to feel that, and approached him cautiously, until he was face to face, Erik became slightly nervous, they had not had that closeness for many years.

"Erik... you are my family too."

“Charles…”

Maybe it was the adrenaline rushing through their bodies, or their minds so focused on the escape plan. But they both gave in to that wild thought.  _ “So what if I kiss him?” _

It was a fleeting brush of lips, their hearts pounding, setting a symphonic rhythm.

They quickly parted and turned their faces away, their cheekbones burning from the brief contact.

_ What have I done?  _ They both wondered that. Maybe they had been too hasty... maybe they were just confusing their feelings. Or maybe they loved each other since they were young.

Silence invaded the room, until Charles cleared his throat, trying to refocus on what was truly important.

Anyway, Charles could think about that great spark of emotion that he felt when he kissed the lips of his old friend. Or maybe they died trying to escape and he wouldn't have to think about anything anymore.

“We… we should check the stuff.” Erik said.

“...You are right.” Charles answered.

And they started getting everyone masks ready, when Peter finally showed up. “Oh man, third? No way!” He laughed, and grabbed his mask. “How much time left?” He wondered. 

Charles checked the green tube in the side of the machine. “Three more minutes, I’d say” He sighed. “If they don’t make it, it’ll be only us”. 

Thirty seconds more, and Azazel was the next to appear, alongside Alex _._

Darwin appeared at the last minute. 

“Logan won’t make it” Peter whispered, resigned.

They started opening the no longer hidden hatch, masks on them, to finally face the last door. 

The reputation of the Oblivion Security Prison was built from its surprises when it came to escaping. Apart from its incredibly escape-proof building, from its guards made entirely of metal, or any prestigious security system. 

Their most valued recognition came from its different ways to repel any chance of escaping through the ducts.

From electroshocking to death to just lull the prisoner to sleep with a powerful somniferous, the chances of escaping reduced to zero due to the impossibility of the prisoner to know what was going to be their fate at the ducts. 

The answer was thirty seconds away to be known. 

When Logan charged into the room. 

“You made it!” Peter’s muffled voice was tainted with relief. “What happened?” 

Logan huffed and looked for his mask, “The goddamn robots, had to beat some to get to the room” He put his mask on, and mumbled “Let’s get out of here”. 

The sewage system was like any other, but when Darwin pulled a tiny lantern out of his boot, they started noticing the little cavities in the visible part of the wall. 

“I hope it’s just narcotics” Darwin asked, pointing at the holes.

“Only then we’ll be relatively safe” 

The chances were slim, it could be anything, from acid to water that filled the channel until they drowned. The tiles could be rigged too. They needed to be careful.

They walked to the designated pipe that was big enough to carry one at a time, when they noticed it. The air was turning colder and colder every passing second. 

“That’s it” Azazel said, “It’s started”

No gas or water mask was going to help them in the pipes. Just luck.

“It’s right there!” Alex screamed, noticing the submarine-like hatch next to the pipeline. 

“The knob will freeze in no time, hurry!” Charles cried. 

But Logan was the fastest of all, grabbing the freezing wheel, he started to open it, to no avail. The group catched up and grabbed the wheel to try and move it. 

Nothing.

“Shit, what now?” Darwin pulled his hair with both hands, looking around. 

Charles retrieved his taser, “We know what to do”. 

They all looked at the little but dangerous object. It was a fact that, with the explosion that the object would make, they could get out, but they were also risking collapsi

They had no more time. They all agreed. 

Charles tapped on the side of the taser, revealing a timer. 

“Step aside,” Erik commanded. They all gathered as far as possible. 

Charles’ longest seconds of his life passed until the ticking ringed in his ears like a constant whistle. An explosion followed. 

Charles couldn't see anything more than smoke, nor hear anything than the ringing, but he could feel a pull in his hand, and moments later he saw Erik yanking him to start moving. 

He felt dizzy, clumsy in his feet, at least he couldn’t feel the smoke in the air, otherwise they would have even more problems to deal with. 

Charles could, after a few moments, feel the metal in his knees, they were crawling through the opening, as planned, he also noticed Erik ahead of him, still grabbing his arm in an uncomfortable position, as if his life depended on it. 

“Erik,” he managed to whisper, “I’m okay.” But he didn’t let go of his arm, until they reached the end of the wet tunnel. 

“Everyone, come to your senses, if you drown out there no one will rescue you” Logan reminded them. He was panting, the others were in a similar condition. 

Not much later, Darwin spoke, “Let’s go” They felt not much better, but kept in mind that they didn’t have much time until the Oblivion Zone got fixed and revealed their location, so the group started to stand up, and turn the final gate to freedom. 

“The submarine,” Charles started, “-holy shit, a  _ submarine _ .” Peter interrupted. “-It’s already here, according to Hank.”

The already wet channel started to get filled with water, their masks were not only for the previous room after all. Charles felt a tug in his arm. Erik looked at him and smiled. 

“Thank you, for giving me a second chance”. Charles could only embrace him, one last time, before the gate opened fully.

**“EX-prisoner Charles Xavier’** **_s 00 hours and 47 minutes out of Oblivion Security Prison”_ **

Erik glanced at Charles, feeling the cold metal of the deck pressing under their backs and making them shift uncomfortably. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“No,” Charles answered. “Now that we’re out, I’m thinking about my sister, my son, and about how I’m going to make the life of Cain a living hell”.

Erik noticed the tears in the corner of Charles’ eyes. He quickly pulled him to his chest, trying futilely to relieve his pain, to soothe his sobs and trembling shoulders; and feeling useless by not managing any of that. “We’re going to avenge them Charles, I promise, justice will come to him.”

_ “I just hope you don’t do it the same way I did. I’ll make sure you don’t come down to that.”  _ Erik thought. 

Despite the shaking and the hard metal floor, the group managed to be lulled to sleep, and for the first time, with something to look forward to. A new chance.

**“EX-prisoner Charles Xavier’** **_s 03 hours and 15 minutes out of Oblivion Security Prison”_ **

The ride was fast enough to make a little stop to the mansion, Hank told them that their absence would at least be noticed in a day, maybe less, while the bots and human staff were covering the main problem in the building. 

The group had little problem entering the mansion, the air filled with tension and weariness to every noise and person who could notice or identify them. They had to hurry. 

Spotting Cain, Charles's rational side hid deep within his being. Tears of anger ran down his face, his hands clenched into fists and adrenaline rushed through his veins and in his bright mind only a thought stood out.  _ Kill him. He murdered your ex-wife and your sister. He harmed your son. Kill him. _

Charles wanted to run in his direction, and kill him. He didn't mind being accused of murder, he would justify it somehow.

If Xavier didn't take Cain down, it was only because Erik and Peter agreed to stop him and pin him down, while the rest of his friends surrounded Marko, ready to stop that man from doing something.

"Charles, don't be an idiot." Erik told him, seriousness in his voice. "I know you want revenge, but you can't risk murdering him." 

"Let go of me, Erik! Let go! You avenged your mother, let me avenge my family! "

“You have a son, Charles! If you kill Marko they will put you back in jail! You will lose David, and he needs you. He doesn't need revenge, he needs his father! "

"Charles, Erik is right!" Peter was trying to make him think clearly. "You can't risk it like this."

Charles's fury was fading. They were right. He couldn't risk the opportunity to save his son like this, he could lose everything and that would be too painful, his son needed him.

Gradually, he stopped struggling, trying to calm down and stop crying.

“Let me go, I'm not going to do anything to him. I just want to find my son."

Peter looked up at Erik, as if looking for some confirmation, gaining assent, he released Charles's arm. Lehnsherr took a few more seconds, but finally let him go.

Charles adjusted his clothing and looked at his stepbrother, still angry.

"Where. Is. David?"

"If you think I will tell you, you are very wrong, brother."

“I don't have time for games. Tell me where it is or I promise I will kill you."

"You will have to kill me, because I won't say anything."

Xavier wanted so badly to succumb to that desire, but he could feel Erik's wary gaze on his back.

“...It doesn't matter, I'll find him alone. Don't let him get out of this place, I still have pending accounts with him.” Then he turned and left the room. He was too stressed.

The ex-prisoners looked at Erik with attention, as if they expected him to follow their friend, the Jew understood that and had no choice but to follow Charles, he didn’t want him to commit something crazy or to fall into despair in the middle of the search.

They walked at a brisk pace, opening every door they could, calling out David's name and searching for him.

Xavier was beginning to lose his hope, fearing that he had come too late to save his son.

"If I've lost David... I don't know what I'm going to do." Charles murmured, his voice carrying pain. “I don't know what I'll do without him, Erik. I need him, he is my only son."

Erik clasped his hands, he didn't even think that maybe he crossed some line, his only motivation was to help.

“We will find him. Trust me, Charles.”

Charles really wanted to believe those words, he clung to them like a lifeline. He tightened his grip on their hands and opened the next door, allowing them to pass into a very dark room.

They had to let go of their hands and feel around the walls, until one of them found the switch and allowed the place to light up, it seemed to be a study.

A soft moan caught his attention.

Erik looked in the direction of the sound and walked across the room, there was another door there, he cautiously observed his companion and then turned the knob.

There, in a very small and dirty room... there was the boy they had been looking for so much.

“F-father…” David couldn't seem to believe that he was really looking at Charles. "Father. Is it really you?" 

Charles didn’t respond with words, he just dropped to the ground, on his knees and hugged his son, tightly.

David took a few seconds to process the grip. He ran his hand through his father's hair and inhaled his scent, it wasn’t like it used to, Charles no longer had the scent of books and tea or coffee, but he was real.

His dad had answered his pleas.

The boy reciprocated the hug and let new tears run down his cheekbones, relieved to have been saved.

Leaning against the door frame, Erik watched the scene. Deep inside, he wanted to join the embrace, feel that familiar warmth, but he couldn't, it wouldn't be good to interrupt that precious moment.

“I'm here, David. I'm with you."

“D-dad… I told them, I told them that Aunt Raven hadn't killed herself. They said that I was mind sick, that I was crazy and just hallucinated nonsense." The boy tried not to shake too much. “They left me in charge of a man who claimed to be my uncle. He hit me a lot, insulted me and made fun of me. He left me without food for days and locked me in this room. I was so scared."

“I know you were scared. But I’m here now, nobody will hurt you, I won’t let them.”

David smiled slightly, into the hug, then looked up at the man who had accompanied his father. "Who are you?"

Erik was slightly startled, he wasn’t expected to speak to him, he tried to smile, surely the child had some traumas from the treatment received during that infernal month, and he didn’t want to scare him.

“Your smile is very wide, like a shark.” David said, breaking away from the hug. “But it seems sincere to me. Are you a friend of my father?"

Charles had stifled a laugh as he heard his son comparing his friend's smile to a shark. Erik looked at the Briton with some annoyance, but his anger quickly disappeared.

“Yes. My name is Erik, I am a friend of your father and I helped him escape from prison to come and see you.”

The young man looked at his father and then at Erik, finally smiling.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Erik. Thank you for helping my father."

_ "Very polite" _ , Erik thought,  _ "He's a nice boy." _

They shared a handshake and then Lehnsherr analyzed his body, realizing that the boy was a bit malnourished and injured, so they had to heal him.

“Charles, I think we need a doctor.”

Xavier nodded, he had also seen the condition his son was in.

“I'll call a doctor to come check him out. Risking getting out after escaping from prison doesn't seem like a good idea. "

"You're right." Erik agreed, stroking David's hair. "Better take him to a clean room and rest."

Charles carried his son, who hugged his body like a little koala and hid his face in his father's chest. He was so tired, but happy to have his father with him, he could be calm.

While the doctor was examining the child, the ex-prisoners were in one of the rooms of the great house, chatting about things in general, trying to come up with some plan to rebuild their lives, they would still have to be hidden for a long time, there were procedures, legal things to do, and things to cover up, but they were sure it would work out well.

It had to be that way, they had to manage to enjoy their newfound freedom.

Charles was monitoring the care his son received, crossed his arms and leaning lightly against the door of the room.

Beside him Erik stood, placed one of his hands on his shoulder, trying to gain his attention.

"What's going on?" Xavier asked, smiling slightly.

Their gazes met and fell into a comfortable silence, as if they were speaking through some kind of mental connection.

_ We have to talk about the kiss.  _ They thought.

How to start that talk? Being sincere? That was more difficult than it seemed.

Erik shifted his gaze to the boy, David was sleeping, those dark circles under his eyes would be difficult to remove, and even though the wounds eventually disappear, the psychological damage would be more difficult to counteract.

Fortunately, David had his father for him, Charles would do whatever he had to do to help him.

And Erik… he wanted to be there to help, too.

He wanted to be part of that family.

His friend had told him that they were family, but maybe he was just referring to the fact that their friendship simulated blood ties, maybe he misunderstood the little kiss.

The doctor exchanged some words and recommendations with the owner of the house, who listened to him attentively, trying to remember every detail in his wonderful mind.

And then the doctor left, David was sleeping peacefully, the rest of the group was in the room, waiting for Azazel's husband, Peter's family and Alex's brother to arrive at the residence, since Xavier had sent them to calling, looking forward to a great family reunion. 

“It seems like an emotional support group. You know?" Erik muttered, trying not to laugh. “But in a way it's nice to see them here, free. Freedom is very beautiful, maybe I didn't know how to appreciate it enough, that's why I took revenge into my own hands ... "

Charles was watching his old friend closely, analyzing his words, the nostalgia in his voice.

"I'm glad you didn't ... We can send that monster to jail, to rot in Oblivion, until the end of its unpleasant days."

“It seems like an emotional support group. You know?" Erik muttered, trying not to laugh. “But in a way it's nice to see them here, free. Freedom is beautiful, maybe I didn't appreciate it enough, that's why I took revenge into my own hands... "

Charles was watching his old friend closely, analyzing his words, the nostalgia in his voice.

"I'm glad you didn't kill him... We can send that monster to jail, to rot in Oblivion, until the end of its unpleasant days."

"That's what I'll do. I still can't believe how I was about to fall into that temptation. Thank you, Erik, for stopping me in time."

Erik saw his eyes, his friend was relieved, he was peaceful. And that made him feel happy. Erik Lehnsherr was happy with Charles Xavier.

And it seemed like that feeling was reciprocal.

Yes… Charles felt the same. Erik confirmed it when the Brit leaned towards him and briefly kissed his lips, then turned away and smiled slightly, a slight blush taking over his cheekbones.

Lehnsherr smiled and directed his hand to the opposite cheek, the beautiful celestial orbs shining brightly, a spark of satisfaction at his little 'mischief' shining in them.

“I was being serious when I said ´stay with me´, you really are my family. And David seems to like you. "

"Then, I think I prefer your home than going to the bar." Erik tried to joke, and got a soft laugh from Charles.

“Seriously… I think all of us should leave the country for a while. I was planning to tell you about my idea when the people we are waiting for arrived. What do you think of the UK? I have places where we can stay until we make sure no one is searching us. "

"You can’t be serious. You say you will take us there? But what a good way to enjoy our freedom."

"I think I know a better way." Charles said, then pointed to his own lips, as an invitation. "Do you dare to try it?"

"Charmed, schatz."

**Author's Note:**

> I have to edit this when the art it's done. (That was my fault, I was a little bit late, and the great artist who works with me it's busy too)


End file.
